Brillante y Respladeciente
by Toaneo07
Summary: Shadow le llamo la atencion Blaze y no entiende que especial tiene la gata lila ,por eso la obsevara para saber que es aquello que la gata le llama la atencion sin saber que al final lo descubrira de una manera jamas pensanda.Shadaze


**Sonic no me pertenece sino a Sega.**

**Esto es un Shadaze, espero que les guste el One-shot tanto como a mí cuando lo hice, espero que les guste, Shadow y Blaze son mis personajes favoritos en el mundo de Sonic y aunque no son una pareja muy famosa, a mí me gusta.**

Brillante y Resplandeciente.

Eso era lo que pensaba el oscuro y frio Shadow The Hedgehog al ver aquella Gata de color lila y que poseía un nombre que le quedaba sumamente perfecto: Blaze The Cat. Shadow no supo como pero algo en esa gata le había llamado la atención de manera casi demencial.

No solo el hecho de que dominaba la pirokinesis sino que era su personalidad y la forma de actuar fue lo que quizas le llamo la atención, no lo sabía pero si había algo que le llamo la atención. El erizo negro era conocido por ser alguien frio, calculador, distante, solitario y en algunas veces era un ser cruel cuando la situación lo amerite pero había algo que Shadow era y nadie conocía esa faceta suya.

Era alguien observador.

Una forma sumamente diferente a cuando le mencionaban que era un ser táctico y calculador, No, Shadow podía ser llamado observador porque el contemplaba las cosas en silencio en un modo que nadie sería capaz. Shadow podía apreciar la tranquilidad de un campo de flores en la profunda soledad, él podía ver lo hermoso de un atardecer en completo silencio, él podía sentir pero la diferencia era que no lo demostraba, por ello era alguien observador, capaz de apreciar las cosas pero no decirla nunca.

Por eso es que no decía lo que él pensaba sobre Blaze, en la veía como una gata fuerte, decidida, que era capaz de sus emociones haciéndole una gata calmada y capaz de manejar cualquier situación. Algo que compartían los dos pero la diferencia era que Blaze si podía demostrar sus emociones con los otros, un ejemplo claro era que trataba con dulzura y amabilidad a la pequeña coneja Crean y su Chaos Cheese.

Aun no lo sabía, era obvio que no sabía que fue lo que le llamo la atención la gata lila. Pensó en hablar sobre del porque ese interés sobre la gata Blaze con Rouge pero lo descarto debido que seriamente Rouge no le ayudaría correctamente, apostaba que se burlaría, no sabía de qué, pero su intuición le decía que la murciélago lo haría.

Por eso se ha guardado sus pensamientos y observaciones. Algunas veces al mes la veía en la colina que se encontraba cerca de la casa de la coneja y su madre donde supo se hospedaba por ese tiempo Blaze, aquellas veces que la gata salía a contemplar el sol, en la veía en la copa de un árbol para verla y contemplarla con más atención, para descubrir que era aquello que aquella gata le llamaba la atención.

Siempre fue así, ella llega a ese lugar para contemplar la puesta del sol y el contemplarla a ella más a fondo, sabía bien como era su forma de actuar, su forma de pensar entre otras cosas, sabía bien como era ella pero ¿Por qué su mente le hace venir a ese mismo lugar todas esas veces? Su mente le decía que aún no había descubierto porque esa gata le llamaba muchísima la atención.

Así pasó el tiempo, lentamente para Shadow pero no se quejó ya que poco a poco le llego simplemente dos palabras de todo el tiemplo que contemplaba a Blaze, como si estuviera contemplando un paisaje y esas palabras era: Brillante y Resplandeciente.

Y eso fue lo que le llevo a la actualidad, eso era lo que había pensando cuando vio el brillo del sol cubrir a la gata de una manera que su mente solo le llego esas dos simples palabras. No supo porque pero…cuando capto lo que había pensado, se había sonrojado.

Al notar la noche y pensar que ha durado meses en eso, contemplar a Blaze para saber que era aquello que le llamaba la atención no le ha funcionado, miro una vez más a la gata que caminaba con contoneo de sus caderas hacia la casa de la coneja, Shadow no entendió porque no podía apartar la mirada pero no lo hizo.

Con un gruñido y sumamente molesto al no entender del porque ponía sus ojos en aquello, Shadow decidió jugársela de una ya que quería saber qué era lo que Blaze le atraía de esa manera y usando el Chaos control, se apareció frente a la gata quien se mostró levemente sorprendida pero eso cambio para mantener una máscara llena de serenidad.

-Shadow.

-Blaze.

-…..

-…..-Shadow no sabía que decir, él no era sociable, todos lo sabían y usualmente son los demás que le meten conversación, por ello no estaba acostumbrando a estas situaciones. Por otro lado Blaze esperaba que el erizo hablara ya que debió ser importante como para haber roto la rutina.

Si ,ella ya se había dado cuenta de que siempre era espiada por el erizo negro ,lo había descubierto como la tercera vez que había contemplado el atardecer ,desde entonces se había hecho como una costumbre ver la puesta del sol con la silenciosa y oculta compañía del Shadow.

Shadow cansando de no saber las cosas se acerca a la gata y la tomo del mentón haciendo que esta se sobresaltara pero que no evitara aquel contacto. Shadow con una mirada analítica y fría se acercó a la gata para ver sus hermosos y brillantes ojos dorados.

Blaze se quedó hipnotizada de aquellos ojos rojos y fríos, unos ojos que podían mostrar muchas cosas pero a la vez era frío y sin vida ._algo sumamente atrayente_ pensó Blaze poniendo sus manos en los hombros del erizo quien no se había dado cuenta sobre ello.

Shadow estaba concentrado en ver a la gata ,si la analizaba así de cerca podía saber que era aquello que le llamaba la atención pero lo único que podía ver con suma atención era aquellos ojos dorados ._brillantes y resplandecientes_ pensó Shadow concentrándose en los ojos de la gata sin notar como esta le tomo de los hombros.

Blaze se dio cuenta que por la mirada ausente del erizo, se podía decir que estaba pensando en algo sumamente importante ya que no había roto contacto visual con él, por eso movió sus manos en el hombro del erizo y notando que no hacía nada por detenerla se permitió ver su rostro con suma atención.

Esos ojos rojos, ese ceño fruncido que parecía ser tan natural, su pelaje oscuro, su perfecta nariz y sus labios….Blaze sonrió de medio lado al ver la interesante situación sugerente que estaba con el erizo, alzo la mirada para notar que shadow ya había notado como sus manos estaban en los hombros del erizo pero le llamo la atención que no se apartara o algo por el estilo.

Era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba Shadow ,se dio cuenta cuando la gata había roto contacto visual con él y al notar el contacto que mantenía gracias a la gata se cuestionó del porque no la había separado ,frunció el ceño al no entender por qué de su aptitud.

Blaze curiosa por ello se acercó un poco más al erizo y pretendía hablarle pero Shadow le regreso la mirada y notando que estaba sumamente más cerca, la gata se sonrojo levemente y pretendía separarse pero sintió como las frías manos de Shadow se situaron en sus caderas.

-…Shadow….-Menciono su nombre en son de saber del porque aquella acción, le encaro su mirada una vez y noto que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido pero veía a un punto ciego dando a entender que estaba pensando.

La cabeza del erizo negro estaba en un mar de pensamiento y cuestionamiento, ya tenía cerca de él a la gata y pretendía verla con suma más atención para saber aquello que le atraía de la gata, bajo su mirada para verla con sumisita atención.

Son sus ojos dorados que eran tan llamativos aunque no era aquello que le llamo la atención a shadow, pelaje suave y sedoso de color lila, mejillas que mostraban como se encendía de una manera adorable, una gema en su frente que le daba un aire exótica y finalmente esos labios finos y….Shadow abrió los ojos al sentir en su pecho al pensar sobre esos labios.

Frunció un poco más el ceño al entender porque no podía apartar la sensación de querer probar el néctar de aquellos labios y…su mente conecto los puntos al entender que si deseaba eso y que para tenerlo debía hacer "eso" y abriendo los ojos se sonrojo levemente llamando la atención de Blaze.

La gata confundida ladeo la cabeza y llamo varias veces al erizo pero este estaba en sus pensamientos intentado encontrar una solución rápida y precisa y la única que se le ocurrió para dejar atrás aquella sensación fue simplemente…besar a Blaze.

Tomando el mentón a la gata quien se sonrojo levemente pero aquello aumento cuando vio al erizo acercarse más a su persona, era obvio que Shadow le iba a besar. Blaze no podía creerlo pero no lo aparto de igual modo, quería saber del porque aquella acción del erizo negro.

Sus labios se acercaban poco a poco y al sentir el aliento del otro supieron que no había nada que hacer sino solo llevarse y después

Saber lo que llamaba la atención del otro. Cuando sus labios se rozaron experimentaron un leve choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo pero no se detuvieron, sino siguieron hasta que formalizaron aquel beso de esos dos seres tan diferentes y a la vez iguales.

El comienzo fue tímido y lento, principalmente Shadow era alguien frio y anti-social y Blaze alguien seria y no muy habladora, era obvio que no tenía experiencia de ese tipo. Admitían que el beso hasta ahora fue lento al poderse acostumbrarse al sabor y sensaciones que causaba los labios del otro.

Después comenzó a tomarse un poco más rápido y fogosos ,shadow acerco mucho más a la gata mientras esta le rodeo del cuello profundizando el ya apasionado beso que mantenía con el frio erizo ,por otro lado Shadow con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de la gata sin saber del porqué.

Siguieron así experimentado sobre aquel acto hasta que por la petición de aire apareció, el beso no paso de ahí ya que eran simplemente unos inexpertos en el tema pero les pareció sumamente extraña y deseosa de más la experiencia.

Shadow solo sonrió al entender que era aquello que le llamo la atención de Blaze, como lo había pensado, ella era Brillante y resplandeciente, simplemente era eso y con ese beso se lo demostró aún más, nadie podía entenderle pero simplemente ella le pareció interesante por ser alguien brillante y resplandeciente a contraparte de él que era alguien oscuro y frio.

Blaze se mordió los labios apenada después de aquello, no esperaba haberse besado con Shadow pero podía asegurar que no se retrataría de hacerlo de nuevo. La gata miro al erizo quien sonreía triunfal, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no entendía, Blaze sonrió igual.

-Si quieres entender mejor las cosas, búscame de nuevo, me has llamado la atención Shadow The hedgehog -susurro Blaze con una sonrisa coqueta a Shadow quien sonrió de medio lado y se separó de la gata quien se dio la vuelta aun sin quitarse esa sonrisa y partió de inmediato a la casa de la coneja dejando en la oscuridad a un shadow quien sonreía de medio lado aun.

-Brillante y resplandeciente, eres alguien muy llamativa Blaze The Cat-Entendiendo la indirecta de la gata, Shadow desapareció aun con su sonrisa, sería interesante saber más de la gata, porque podía ser que ella tenga muchas más de lo que le podía llamar la atención, especialmente si repetían aquel beso, si, Blaze era alguien que le llamo la atención y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin**


End file.
